The Twins (A Maximum Ride Story)
by PerLib
Summary: The School forces Max to have twins. But amazingly they have two different fathers, Fang and Dylan. When the twins are separated from birth Max and the Flock are desperate to find her babies. It's a story of sisterly love and the power of good and evil. The "Evil" twin and the "Good" twin.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own MR

Max POV

I woke up strapped to a bed with Velcro straps that had been cutting off the circulation to my hands for a while. Great. I was stuck in The School. Again. I looked from left to right, looking for my flock. I only saw Fang laying still as he stared at the ceiling. "Fang!" I whispered, he turned to me with an expressionless look. "Do you know how long we've been in here?" I asked.

"I don't Know, I woke up a minute ago." He answered as a door of the other side of the room opened. "Oh good, you two are awake." Damn! It was Jeb. I heard his footsteps come closer to us as he came into my view. There was another person who started shining a light in Fang's eyes. " What do you want you traitor!?" I asked, trying to put as much irritation in my voice as possible. "Well, I have some...news." He answered hesitantly. Fang and I looked at him, interested. "What?" Fang asked simply. Jeb took a deep breath, "Max, you were pregnant." My eyes widened as shock overran my mind. "Wait, I was." I said successively, hoping he would give me more information.

"You were pregnant with Fang's baby." I heard Fang draw in a sharp breath, "But he wasn't the only father, Fang was only one of the baby's dad, Dylan was the other's." I was shocked.

"Wait, so you mean Max was pregnant with my and Dylan's babies?!" Fang asked, allowing some anger into his usual smooth voice. "What the fuck Jeb! How could you?!" I basically screamed. "Max I didn't have any other choice." Jeb said in an attempt to soothe me. "Get me out of these damn straps I want to see my babies." I said in a deadly tone.

"Max, they're gone. You can't see them. "

"Why are they missing?!"

"The Director thought they were useless so she put them out somewhere."

"Where?!" Fang asked , pissed.

"I don't know."

"You better find out, or I swear I'm gonna rip you limb from limb!" I screeched, but Jeb didn't listen, he just left. A loud beeping noise went off in our room, then the straps loosened. Fang and I undid the Velcro and sat on the beds in an awkward silence.

Fang stood up and sat next to me, tracing circles on my back between my wings. "What's the plan?" Fang asked. I thought for a moment, "First we find a way out of this hellhole, then we find the twins." I replied. "Dylan is one of the twin's father, but we don't know where Dylan is. Fang will you...help me with the other kid?" I ask slowly, Fang and Dylan haven't been on good terms, but maybe he might let this go.

Fang was quiet for a while, then answered. "Sure." Relief filled my heart as I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "Thank you. Now time for the plan."

End of chapter one

Give reviews and your thoughts. Thanks for reading!


	2. it on wattpad

Just so you guys know this is also on wattpad with pictures. Hope you enjoy.? My name on wattpad is libperr. I have more stories on there.


	3. Chapter 3

Max POV

6 years Later

The Flock and I were soaring through Tue air, looking down at the ground, watching cars drive down roads like colonies of ants. We were still looking for the twins I had lost six years ago, searching desperately. Jeb had told me they might be in Oklahoma , so that's where we are. "Mmmmaaaaxxxx I'm hungry, can we get something to eat?" Nudge complained.

I rolled my eyes, then thought they,that wouldn't be too bad right now, we've been flying for a long time and need a break.

"Sure." I answered reluctantly and we looked for a place to eat. We stopped at a McDonald's and as usual the employees suggested we were eating too much and spending too much on food. So we headed out to the back and ate out of the dumpsters. As we ate quietly Angel looked at me with suspicious eyes. "Max, I think we should stop looking for the twins."

I gasped slightly and coughed. "What? Angel are you nuts?" I asked. "Well, we've been looking for them for six years now and it kinda seems like a lost cause. Second, maybe Jeb was lying maybe you never really had twins. Max, they might not be real." I was shocked that Angel would say something like that, but she had. "Angel, why would Jeb lie about something like that?" I questioned in a warning tone. "I don't know , but maybe he was lying." Angel answered.

"We'll talk about this later Angel." I told her, then stood up. "Alright guys , time to to go!" Angel glared as everyone stood up and we took off. Why would Angel say something like that, she knows we have to keep looking for them, keep looking for my babies. I know their real, Jeb showed me the pictures of them. Two girls, one with black hair and pale skin and the other blonde with peachy skin. And we will find them. We have to.

Tunkerville , Oklahoma (fake town)

A little girl sat in her room with a friend beside her, playing with some small toys. The girl's name was Olivia, her blonde hair laid on her back carelessly as her blue eyes watched everything going on around her. Suddenly a knock at the door was heard by the two and they looked up to see Olivia's "mother" standing in the door way with a small, warming smile on her face. "Hi mommy." Olivia greeted as her friend waved. "Hey baby girl, I have a present for you." Olivia smiled and walked to the older woman. She handed the small girl a little box with a ribbon on it. Olivia happily opened it and gasped at what was inside. A small necklace with engraved words , "Twins forever." And a picture of a girl her age with raven hair and porcelain skin. Olivia knew she was adopted but she never knew she had a sister, a twin sister at that. The little girl next to Olivia gasped , "You have a sister?" Olivia looked back at her friend. "I guess so."

Baskerville Oklahoma

Brodie sat in a small corner , arms crossed over her frail stomach as she shivered in the cold. Brodie lived in an old,grey orphanage for girls. Where no one seemed to care about the little ones inside. They were hungry, tired, cold , and getting sick at every turn. A harsh banging on the metal door woke the small pale girl. Then a small box slid inside as a haggard woman's voice said, "Someone sent this fo' ya'."

Brodie carefully opened the small box with frail fingers and saw a small necklace inside with Tue words "Twins Forever." And a picture of a blonde haired girl with peachy skin. Brodie was co fused, the woman that passed through the halls everyday said her family died in a house fire, guess not. Brodie put the necklace on and smiled to herself as she curled back into her corner and fell asleep once again.


	4. Chapter 3 Brodie

Six More Years Later

Fang POV

It had been twelve years since we lost the twins, and we still haven't found them yet. But guess who we did find, the guy who is the father of my daughter's twin, Dylan. So now he was going with the Flock where ever we went, almost as determined as Max and I to find our kids. Six years ago Jeb had told us he had sent them necklaces with each others picture on them, to give them a hint into finding each other. Jeb says he's helping us, but I think he's helping the School so they can get the girls together so they can test on them. Damn bastards.

I watched Max as we flew, her chocolate brown eyes scanning the ground. My heart thumped a bit harder in my chest, I love her so much. Now I guess you could say we were in a relationship. We would sleep together, and what not. But I think she's so focused on finding the girls she doesn't have time for all that mushy stuff. I love the thought of having kids with Max and all, but we haven't found them in twelve years. Suddenly Max shouts to us and points to a building. "There, Jeb told me Brodie, and Olivia were in separate orphanages." Max pointed to a dark building that reminded me of a gothic church. We swooped down behind the building and tucked all of our wings into our windbreaker. We walked around to the front and knocked on the door, waiting until an overlooking woman opened the door. "Hello, what do you need dearies?"

We thought for a second and something popped in my head. "We're here to pick someone up for our parents." I said as the lady opened the door more to let us in. We walked down a dark hallway , passing doors that were probably some room for the kids.

"Is there a girl here named Olivia?" Dylan asked with concern. Fuckin' bastard. "Oh, uh, well I'll have to check the papers. There are so many kids here." She laughed nervously. We followed her to an office with a smell of dust. She opened a cabinet and leafed through some files going to the O. She flipped through pages upon pages then looked up at us. "I'm sorry we don't have an Olivia." She said looking ashamed. Max , on the other hand looked appalled. "How the hell do you not have an Olivia?!" She asked angrily.

"I'm sorry ma'am but we don't have one." The woman said defensively. "Do you have a Brodie?" I asked. The woman put the paper back into the file and put it away. She opened another cabinet drawer. She pulled out a different file and flipped through more papers. She pulled out one single red page with a look of triumph. Then a look of despair, "Why is the paper red?" Angel asked curiously. "Uh, well, she's been put into solitary confinement."

"What for?" Gazzy questioned. The woman looked at Max, Dylan, and I then beckoned us away from the rest of the Flock. "She was put into solitary confinement because she was too violent around other children." She informed us with a worried expression. "What are you talking about?" Dylan asked , looking at me like it was my fault. I glared at him then looked back at the woman. "She would fight other kids, she yanked another girl's hair out, she kicked many of the other employees and bit me several times." Max looked angry and she lifted her shoulders. "Well now you can hand her over to us, and she'll be out of your hair!" The woman was now also upset and glared at the three of us, "Fine, you can take her." She said harshly and strutted down a dimly lit hallway until we stopped at a door with only a small window to see a dark shadow hidden in the corner. The woman opened the door and let us walk in before her, I noticed she was shaking slightly. We all walked inside quietly and looked at the girl's small form,curled in a small ball. She had long black hair going down to her rump and awfully pale skin. She didn't even turn to look at us, staying as still as a statue. Max slowly walked behind her, her hand out. "Max, be careful." Dylan said cautiously. Max's hand slowly landed on the girl's shoulder, she turned and we all gasped. She black eyes, a split brow and a scarred lip. On eye was slightly swollen and her nose was red and looked as if it were going to bleed at any second. Brodie stood up, she walked very tall and an unhealthy weight, but she had some muscle. "What the hell happened to her ?" I asked angrily as I walked up to her and put my arm around both of hers. "I told you, she gets into fights with other kids, this time it was a kid much bigger than her." The woman said as she backed away cautiously. I picked up Brodie, and felt something on her back, her wings. I looked at Max and we both nodded. When we get back to the rest of the Flock we fly outta here.

End of chapter, give suggestions and your thoughts thanks. Next chapter they may find Olivia, ill find out. If you want Olivia to meet Brodie in the next chapter tell me!


	5. Chapter 5

Brodie POV

I looked at the lady with brown hair and a guy with black hair, I look like him. As we walked down the hallway, I looked back occasionally at . When she noticed me she glarred down at me, I smirked,if that stupid bitch wants to fight let's go. I've kicked her ass before and I'll do it again. There was a man with blonde hair looking at me, a worried look on his tan face. I bumped my eyebrows up, as if to say what?! He frowned and kept walking, I smiled to myself. We passed a few nasty doors were some girls were playing or sleeping, then I recognized one. Emily, the piece of crap I punched a few hours ago, she hit me in the face with a chair after that was a blur. We continued to walk down the hallway u ratio we saw a group of kids a bait older then me. The guy with black hair put me on his back, "What the hell are you doing?!" I asked angrily as I punched his back, then the whole group was running to the front doors. I looked at 's shocked expression as she got a phone from the front desk and punched in Tue numbers for backup. I put my face in my hand on the guy's shoulder, at least I'll be getting out of this hellhole. Then something really shocked me, thumped and snapped out giant wings, just like mine. I had been keeping my wings hidden under my clothes for the past twelve years so no one would know about them but me. With a few wing strokes we went high into the air, forming a V in the sky. They man holding memberships shoulder shifted me to bridal style and gave me a small smile.

"Hi Brodie." He said and planted a kiss on my forehead. "Who are you?" I asked in a steal tone voice. "I'm your father, Fang. And the woman in the front is your mom, Max." I looked to front , my gaze fixing on the woman with brown hair from before. I pointed to everyone else, "Who are they?"

"That's the Flock, your family. There's Angel, Gazzy, Iggy, Total, and Dylan." He frowned on the last guy, then looked to Mom who was pointing at a house with baby blue paint, and a garden of flowers and vegetables. Dang, that's a nice house. I thought as Mom told everyone, "The voice told me Olivia was there." She said , my eyes widened , Olivia that was the name of my twin. The twin I had never met before. A small smile forced its way onto my lips, finally I get to meet my sister, Sure hope she's not a bitch. We swooped down and stopped at the front door, Mom knocked and we waited. For some reason the title Mom seemed to really fit Max, it didn't feel right to call her by any other name. Then the door opened, a young woman with blonde hair and green eyes looked at us with a curious face. "Can I help you?" She asked, her voice sounded like church bells and her eyes reminded me of sea weed.

"Uh, yes. Is Olivia here?" Mom asked as I looked side the house after Dad put me down. Then I saw her, the girl from my necklace, Olivia. She had ocean blue eyes, dirty blonde hair and peach skin. Just like the picture. She walked up behind her mother and looked at us with wide eyes. The older lady looked at Olivia with a sad smile. "Olivia, these are your parents." The woman said , gesturing to us, or well, Mom and Dylan. Olivia eyeballed us with suspicion , then saw me. She bursts out the door way and yanked me into a bear hug, one I wasn't really comfortable giving back. She let go,placing her hands on my shoulders and looked me over. "You look just like you did in the picture!" She exclaimed happily. I awkwardly smiled back, "Right back at ya'." Then Olivia turned to Mom and hugged her aswell. "So you're my mom, I finally get to meet you." Mom smiled as she wrapped her arms around Olivia's back and chuckled. Dylan put his hand on Olivia's shoulder , "I'm your dad." He said with a smile. I instantly grew suspicious, If he's her dad, I think he's going to try to leave with her. He's going to take my sister. Never! I jumped over and sank my teeth into his hand and scratched his face. He yelled and reeled back, pushing me slightly. I growled , glaring.

His face was covered in rage as the older woman pulled Olivia back to her, I was crouched down , ready to fight. "Olivia, why don't you go get your stuff packed up." The woman said and ushered her to her room. The tension in the air was strong enough to choke you, and the adrenaline in my veins made me want to destroy buildings. Mom stepped in front of me with her hands out, "Is it okay if Brodie goes with Olivia, to help with some packing?" She asked, trying to ease the tension. The woman looked unsure but let me through any ways, probably didn't want to get bitten. But I wouldn't bite her, she took care of my sister when I couldn't. I walked up carpeted stairs unrealistic l I saw Olivia in a little room folding a change of clothes into a backpack. I strode inside, looking around at a white tree painted above her couch like bed, and a few butterflies sticking to the wall, the walls were baby blue and the ceiling was white. I saw her closet, full of colorful clothes and shoes, and a few stuffed animals.

Olivia turned to me, "Uh, I promised my subscribers on YouTube I would tell them when I've found you. Would you mind if we did that now?"

"Sure."

"Great!" She opened a laptop on a white desk and pressed a few buttons, then we could see ourselves on the screen. Good God I look like crap. I thought as I made a face, Olivia turned to me with a small smile. She grabbed a hair brush and turned me around, and began to brush my hair. I'll admit it, it felt nice and when my hair would fall in my face it looked pretty good, no, it looked amazing. It was shining and thick, maybe Olivia was using somekind of magical brush.

"You have pretty hair." She said quietly, I was completely confused then. Is she on drugs? My hair is disgusting. I thought as she began to braid it. When she was finished I felt the braid, nice and tight but it didn't hurt. I looked to the laptop, my face was still pretty beat up, but I looked a tad better.

Olivia pressed another button and a small red dot appeared on the bottom of the screen saying Rec.

"Hey guys, guess what I found? Or well, she found me I guess. My sister!" She said excitedly as she pulled me closer to her, I gave the screen an awkward smile. Who the heck are we talking to?

"Uh, hi." I said and gave a quick look to Olivia, she nodded. I straightened my posture , "I'm Brodie, I just got out of an orphanage , and um I guess we're going to be leaving soon. I don't know what's going to happen next." I said and placed my hands into my lap. "We'll give you guys more info when we know what's going on next time, till then see ya later." Olivia said and uploaded her video.

Mom appeared in the door way, "You guys ready to go?" She asked as she looked around the room. We nodded at each other and stood. "Where are we going next?" Olivia asked. Mom crossed her arms, "We're going to go to my mom's house first." She answered, Olivia and I gasped, "We have a grandma?!" Mom chuckled as we left out the room and went outside, where the rest of the group was. "Bye!" Olivia said to the woman who had raised her, Dad picked me up and Dylan picked up Olivia and we took off. I really wish I knew how to fly on my own.

End of chapter, maybe next they could learn how to fly and get their own house! We'll see, give your thoughts and reviews and suggest this to other readers. Thanks, I don't own MR.


	6. Chapter 6

Brodie POV

"Be careful." Mom warned as she watched Olivia and I hesitantly walk to the edge of the roof. The rest of the Flock was watching on the ground, waiting to catch us if we fell again. Olivia looked at me with a nervous smile, then we jumped, snapped our wings out and pushed against the wind pushing us down. Soon we were flying roughly 20 feet above the house we were staying in with grandma.

Speak of the devil, she just walked out with aunt Ella, both of them shading their eyes with their hands, trying to get a look at us. Then Dad, Mom, and Dylan joined us in the sky, giving us tips and reminding us of how to stay in the air.

After a while we landed, our wings sore. "Are you girls ready for dinner?" Olivia and I nodded , everyone walked inside and grabbed plates. We filled our plates and sat at the table, taking our time to eat, then Mom and Grandma talked as Olivia and I went to our shared room.

We sat down on the bed and stared at the ceiling, "What now?" Olivia asked. I thought for a moment then answered, "We enjoy our new family for as long as we have them."

"Do you think we'll be with them for a long time?"

"I don't know."

Olivia stood up and walked to the desk , pulling out her -our- laptop. I watched as she turned it on and opened the thing to record her videos. She turned to me with a smile, "We haven't given the subscribers any update since we've been here. We could read their comments."

I stood up , walked to stand next to her as she exited what was on the screen and got onto Youtube. She opened our video and scrolled down to the comments. One said: y is her face all beat up?

Gabbiegoo: yay u finally get ur sis!

Stev204: other than the bruises and crap ur sis is pretty hot.

My eyes widened , I'm only twelve and this person is probably older than me. Just guessing. "Pfff." I sat down on the bed , my elbows on my knees and my cheek laying in my hand. Olivia turned towards me and smiled. "I guess seeing you has gotten everyone pretty worked up, huh." She said as she leaned back in the chair, I shrugged as I sighed quietly.

"Brodie, would you mind ...uh, sharing your dad?" I raised an eyebrow at her question, why would she be asking something like that? "Uhh, I guess not." I answered as I layed down. Olivia smiled to herself, "Good."

"Why would you ask?"

"Well, I don't think my dad really likes me."

"No, he likes you plenty. I think he doesn't like me being your sister, since him and my dad aren't really on good terms." I answered , hoping I could get her to feel better. She just hmmm'd.

But her question got me thinking, does her dad really not like her, or does he just not like me. Guess I'll have to find out, soon.

End of chapter, sorry it took so long I forgot my kindle at my grandma's and couldn't get it back for two weeks. Worst two weeks of my life. I don't own MR, give reviews and share this with other people! Thanks for reading!


	7. Help me readers Please!

Hey everyone I know it's been a long time but I've been really busy. I have something serious to tell you and I want everyone reading this to please answer. This guy and I really like each other, he's acted like my boyfriend for the past two months but a few days ago he told me he couldn't be in a relationship with me because he hasn't moved on from his past heartbreak and his heart just isn't in the right place to be with anyone right now. He told me he's going to try to make things work and come up with a plan. Should I wait for him to move on and try to be with him later, should I move on? Will he come back to me? Please everyone I need an honest answer on what you think will happen, he's really sweet and we really like each other I don't know if I can handle being just friends with him.


	8. Update

Hey guys, I'm working on the next chapter for my stories but it's taken a while with being so caught up with school and stress. An update going on between me and the guy i was talking about: Everything was fine, however I pushed him too far by kissing him on the cheek overtime I hugged him but I know what I did wrong and I've stopped. That happened a few weeks ago. Now I've been trying to be friends with a girl he was kinda flirting with but kept telling me she was just a friend, I want to believe it but now just yesterday he was so mad at me he didn't talk to me, all he said was text me and stormed off. Later that day i asked him if he was going to tell me why he was so mad and he said he just needed time, and i git that i had actually lost my temper when he hugged other girls but I've gotten control over it. So apparently there's this rumor on why he's mad at me: someone(hopefully not the girl I'm trying to be friends with) told him that i had told her(the girl) that i said he was an asshole. I had never said that and I'm fixing to beat the crap out of whoever said it, even if it is her.

So leave alive, reviews, and your thought on what I should do. I really need help right now guys.


	9. Chapter 7

**The Twins chapter seven : It's Not Her Fault**

Brodi POV:

Olivia and I were zipping through the sky, smiles covering your faces as the wind rushed through our hair. Flying was great, like nothing could stop me. After a few minutes we heard a slam come from the house, along with Mom and that Dylan guy arguing. I gave Olivia a look and nodded. We landed the roof, hiding so they couldn't see us.

"I can't Max!" Dylan yelled, waving his hands in the air. "Why? She's your daughter!" Mom yelled back, they're talking about Olivia. Both of us leaned a bit closer. "I refuse to have a child that is related to Fang!" He countered. "It's not her fault you ass!" Mom yelled, rage dripped from every word. "I don't care! I'm not staying and thats final." He replied, and just like that he was gone. Olivia and I sat there, stunned. _That couldn't have happened. It was too quick, he didn't even give her a chance!_

My body began to shake with anger, than there was another sound of the front door opening and closing. "Max." It was Dad, his voice seemed much softer and incredibly calm. I peered around the corner, studying his tan face. Dad placed his hands on Mom's shoulders and buried his nose in her hair next to her temple. I gently elbowed Olivia, trying to ignore the tears rolling down her cheeks. It would only infuriate me even more. We quietly floated down to the ground behind Mom and Dad, Olivia's shoes crunched the leaves below her. They both turned around with shocked expressions. "Olivia." Mom said with a quiet voice, instead of jumping into Mom's arms , she went into Dad's. She mumbled a question into his stomach where she hid her tear stained face.

"What?" Dad whispered, placing a hand on her head. Olivia sniffled, looking up at him she repeated her question. "Will you be my daddy now?" She questioned with a quivering voice. I looked up at Dad for a while, I smiled and nodded. "Of course." He answered simply, wrapping his around her and rubbing her back. _So that's why she asked if I would share._

END OF CHAPTER , thanks for reading guys sorry for the long wait!


End file.
